Stop, just stop
by Metrio
Summary: Set after the fiasco that was the threesome. Karma and Amy have some working out to do. With some help from family and friends. My first Faking It fic. Reviews really welcome. It's been a really long time since I wrote anything. Rated M for some language and themes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Amy sat alone in her room staring at one of many photographs, of her and her best friend Karma, which lay scattered around her bed. Three days had passed since the fiasco in that cheesy motel room. Three days since Karma had fallen off the face of the earth. Amy had tried everything, text, phone, email, showing up on her doorstep. Short of getting a sky writer to put a giant "Karma, call me!" up in the sky above Austin, Amy was running out of ideas. Even Karma's parents had turned her away. Which was, until this point, unheard of. Granted they seemed genuinely pained to do it, but still they closed the door on her.

Amy felt as though her world was imploding. The moment she had realized her feelings towards her best friend pushed far beyond the boundaries of friendly affection, her life had shifted into an unstable orbit of the shining sun that Karma had become. Now she was in the dark and the chill was reaching deep into her bones.

Another tear rolled down her cheek onto the glass covering the image of two smiling faces, caught up in the euphoria of a carefree summer. She traced a finger across Karma's face and swallowed hard as another wave of sobbing threatened to burst from her chest. It had always been hard to be away from her friend, almost impossible. They had been inseparable since Kindergarten. Now that she understood the depth of her true feelings for Karma it had moved from impossible, to brutal torture.

If only things had stayed the way they had always been. None of this would have happened. They would be hanging out after school, complaining about the various cliques and planning the summer ahead. But now she sat alone, lost and afraid that everything she knew and loved was gone forever. All over a boy. A fresh sensation welled up in her heart, one of hate and loathing. Liam. Just the name made bile burn the back of her throat. A guy who had wedged himself in between her and the best thing in her life. Like guys do.

She gritted her teeth and felt her nails dig into the palm of her hand as she clenched her fist. She had seen him at school today and felt the need to bring her knee in contact with his groin. But after an awkward glance in her direction, he had scuttled off to parts unknown and she had not seen him since. That was just fine for her. If she never saw or heard from him again she would be ecstatic.

She felt rage force her body into uncontrollable shakes. But within seconds, the shaking had turned, once again, into sobbing. She couldn't hate him, as much as she wanted to. He was doing what Karma wanted him to do, fall for her. Amy was the one in the way of Karma's happiness. That's all she had ever wanted for her best friend, unbridled happiness. Even if it meant her own misery.

Grief shook her entire body to the core, loud, gasping sobs ringing out across her empty room. Unbeknownst to her, two silent guardians stood watch outside her door, giving one another pained glances as the fresh sounds of anguish echoed from the room beyond. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Lauren shook her head and walked down the hallway towards the stairs. Shane following silently behind her. It wasn't until they had reached the foot of the stairs that either of them spoke.

"Three days of non stop wailing. It's giving me a fucking headache." Lauren rubbed at her temples in frustration. Shane simply rolled his eyes and leaned against the bannister.

"I couldn't get anything out of Liam and no one has seen or heard from Karma since Saturday. I don't know what's more annoying. That I am not receiving detailed accounts to keep me at the top of the information totem pole. Or that I care about anyone else's feelings but my own. It's a terrifying turn of events for me." Shane closed his eyes and huffed. "They have all managed to make a fine mess of my little blissful existence."

Lauren nodded in agreement. "Believe me, I am just as stressed by this. I mean look at me, I'm talking to you. And I can't seem to understand why my chest gets this pain in it when I hear Princess Pain-in-my-ass upstairs crying like a baby 24/7."

Shane stood up straight and gave his head s light shake. "We have to put our hatred of one another aside for a moment and sort this out. When they are all back in their little triangle of ignorance, we can mosey back into our own little worlds where we are the Queen's of everything. Deal?" He stuck out his hand while a large grin spread across his face.

"Look Lady. I know we are in Texas, but no one uses mosey around here." Rolling her eyes, Lauren held out her hand to shake Shane's, "But fine. A temporary truce until this crap is out of the way. I want to go back to hating all of you and planning your painful demise at the hands of society as soon as possible. "

"Ditto."

"So where do we start?"

Shane looked momentarily lost and then perked up like a puppy to the word "treat." Grabbing Lauren by the hand and directing her to the door he seemed almost giddy. "We start were anyone about to begin a mission of utmost importance to the fate of mankind would start."

Lauren looked understandably confused as he pushed her into the passenger seat of her own car.

"Killer outfits!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Her phone was ringing again. It felt like knives in her ears. She really wanted to turn it onto silent, but that would mean digging herself out of bed and over to the dresser where her phone sat unattended for the past three days. Shoving a pillow over her head, Karma forced herself to drown out the sound of the vibration of phone on wood. She didn't even need to look to know that it was Amy again. It was always Amy. Everything was always Amy.

Without warning, green grey eyes swam into focus in her head. A soft smile on seductive lips, mouthing "I know" as gentle, soft fingers brushed against her hips. She was drowning at that moment. Unable to breathe and desperate to reach out to the one safe thing in her life, the rock in all of the storms. But Amy wasn't there. Instead Amy had become obscured by a shadow, cutting Karma off from her light in the dark. Suddenly nothing made sense. Up was down and right was wrong. Liam had Amy in his arms, kissing her passionately. Her body rising up against his as his arms encircled her waist. Karma was in free fall and her instinct was to break away, run and don't look back.

She needed air, something to clear the haze of jumbled images pushing through her head. She surprised herself at how fast she could run in heels and how liberating it felt to have the cold night air biting at her face. The wind rushing past her ears dulled the pained calls of Amy, fading behind her. Amy was giving chase but the desperation in Karma's heart to be away from everything gave her a speed which Amy couldn't hope to match.

Bursting through her front door she almost knocked her mother flying, but she didn't stop. Tears were flowing freely down her cheeks as she slammed her door and fell into the security of her bed. Worried knocks rapped at her door and she knew they would continue until her parents had received some acknowledgement that she wasn't physically injured. Her voice didn't want to work, her body was protesting at the sudden exercise it had been forced to undertake, but all she needed was one more small push and she would be free. "Fight with Amy. Leave me alone."

"Ok sweetheart. Let us know if you need us. You two will work this out." Came from beyond the door. Shortly followed by frantic hammering on the front door. "Oh dear, that must be Amy… Should I let her…"

"NO!"

"Alright."

She could hear her mother heading down stairs, followed by muffled protests and what sounded like crying. Amy was crying. It took all her will power remain under her blankets and not rush down to console her best friend. It broke her heart to hear the pained cry of "Karma please!" echo from downstairs. The tears started again, free flowing and burning channels deep into her skin. It felt like the scars of those tears would never fade.

Even after the front door closed, she could feel Amy was still there. It was like a presence at the edge of her skin, the gentlest brush to let her know she wasn't alone. Amy would be stood under her window. Praying for a sign that Karma was willing to talk. It wasn't until long past midnight that Karma felt that presence fade and a painful pull at her heart begin to make her entire body ache.

It had been three days now. She had missed school for two days, she had never even taken a sick day before. This was one of the few times in her life that she was glad her parents were free spirits. They weren't pushing her to get to school or talk to anyone. They were firm believers that time worked things out, not force. They had made themselves subtly absent from home, just in case Karma wanted food, but not the awkward silence that would follow from a run in with another person. She felt nothing but an overwhelming sense of love and gratitude to them.

They loved her enough to let her be. Even though it was definitely tearing them apart at the seams. Especially as they loved Amy like a daughter too, and denying her anything was against everything they believed in. Especially if that was access to Karma.

Thinking of Amy again was painful. But what was killing Karma the most is that she couldn't decide why she was angry at Amy and not Liam. She didn't seem to care that he had kissed Amy and not her. For some reason that was a minor sting, like a bug bite. Amy had let him kiss her. She had let her body fall against his… Her semi naked body…

Standing abruptly, Karma tried to shake that image from her head. This was Amy! The girl who had meticulously snipped the gum out of Karma's hair in 3rd Grade when she thought it would be cool to stick it behind her ear for safe keeping. Amy who had been there through every up and down that Karma had ever had. She couldn't think of her as anything but her best friend. Her best friend who looked incredible in that lingerie and tasted like strawberries. Who kissed like a dream and felt like an angel in her arms.

"Dammit, stop!" Karma stared at herself in the mirror and scowled. "It was the moment. That's all it was." Her expression softened as she caught the reflection of a photograph in the mirror. The same picture that Amy clutched to her chest across town as tears rolled onto her pillow. Walking across to pick it up, Karma looked down at her phone beside it. Over 100 missed calls and 200 or more texts. All but one were from Amy. A single text from Liam weakly proclaimed that he was sorry and when she wanted to talk, let him know.

A soft knock at her door broke her from her thoughts abruptly. "Sweetheart, I just… I know you don't want to be disturbed. I just wanted to let you know I left some veggie shakes in the refrigerator. You need to keep your energy levels up." The voice trailed off into an awkward silence.

Karma smiled to herself. The first time in days and opened the door. "Thanks Mom. I don't suppose you'd want to share one with me?"

"Nothing would make me happier. "


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Karma's Mother sat in stunned silence as her daughter regaled her with the story of how she had been mistaken for a Lesbian with her best friend, and the series of events which followed. Karma had relayed them with such speed and ferocity that her mother was in no doubt that Karma had desperately needed to get all of these secrets off her chest for a while now. What she was confused by was how much Karma had kept from Amy. They had never had secrets before. Knowing one another's inner most thoughts was something they prided one another on.

Why, if their romantic relationship had been fake, did Karma feel the need to hide just how often she and Liam had entertained one another in the art studio? Or why couldn't Karma tell Amy what was bothering her now? As most mothers, she had an instinct that Karma wasn't telling her everything. She didn't want to pry, she just wanted to help. Maybe if she made gentle guiding questions, Karma would figure it out for herself that perhaps she wasn't just keeping things from Amy, but also herself.

"Sweetheart, you said that you just felt overwhelmed that Amy kissed him back. Was that because you think she likes him?"

Karma laughed and took a sip of her carrot and apple shake. "Amy doesn't like anybody. Especially not Liam."

Her mother sat silently, in the hope that Karma would continue on by herself. But she had begun to absentmindedly stir at her beverage. Ok, she thought to herself. Lets push one more step and see if she rolls with it this time. "Well if she doesn't like him then why would you be mad she kissed him back? She wouldn't feel anything and it seems like a… " the word stuck in her throat. She prided herself on being a progressive parent, but no amount of yoga and incense could prepare her for this conversation. "… threesome…" Karma looked up and blushed, but she continued on. "… Would need all three people to be engaged in it?"

"But that's the thing, she was supposed to leave. Make up some excuse about bad Chinese and bail." Karma lay her forehead on the counter top and sighed "Why didn't she just leave."

This felt like pulling teeth. How was it that Karma couldn't see the blindingly obvious?

"If she wasn't staying for Liam, maybe… "

"Maybe what? She was staying to just screw things up for me?"

She really loved her daughter but at this moment all Karma's mother could think was that Karma had perhaps inhaled too many special herbs over the years and her brain had gone soft. She found her center, trying to push the frustration back and changed tack. "What bothered you more, that he kissed her? Or that she was kissing him?"

Karma looked up and scowled. "He is a guy, he wouldn't be a guy if he didn't try and kiss her. She shouldn't have been so… eager. Or stayed at all."

"So what we have from this is, she doesn't like Liam. So she wasn't kissing him for that reason. She certainly wasn't staying for his benefit. And as far as I know, Amy has never done anything to hurt you. In fact she seems to bend over backwards to do the exact opposite.." Karma's mother left the sentence hanging in the air, hoping that she had given enough this time. But the blank look on her daughters face flipped a switch in her. One that meditation and tai chi had kept firmly in check for years. "Oh for goodness sake! She stayed for you! How are you not seeing this? She is 'pretending' to be a lesbian for you. She volunteered to take part in a threesome for YOU! And you can't see where this pattern is leading?"

After taking a deep breath and a sip of her shake, Karma's mother calmed enough to send an apologetic look towards her daughter. "I'm sorry honey, but even to me, Amy's motives are blindingly obvious. Maybe I am totally wrong, but I really think you need to ask her if she is really faking this relationship you are projecting to the world."

Karma had turned pale and had begun studying her drink as though it were a new form of life, recently discovered.

"And maybe you should be asking yourself the same question."

Karma's head shot up and fear had filled her eyes. Her mother questioned for a moment if she had pushed too far, but time was getting them nowhere. And all she wanted was for her little girl to be happy.

"We can't Mom… This is Amy. My best friend. It's weird."

"And faking that you are gay isn't?"

"Touche."

"All I am trying to say is that there has never been a point in your life that you haven't been able to talk to Amy about everything. If this is so hard for you to talk to her about, then maybe it's something more important and bigger than you know and so should be a priority for you to get fixed." Karma's mother reached around her daughters shoulder and pulled her into a tender hug. "You are Yin and Yang, chaos and order. You can't survive without each other. And I know for a fact that she is lost without you. "

Karma shuddered against her mothers shoulder as a fresh flow of tears streaked her cheeks. "I miss her."

"Then go make this right." She kissed the top of Karma's head and squeezed her tighter.

"I don't know how."

"Oh I think you do."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. 

Karma was filled with purpose as she left the house in a tornado of decisive action. Her first stop would be to see Liam. There were some things she needed to clear up with him. It wasn't where she wanted to go, as the more she thought of him, the more she realized that when it came to a choice between him and Amy, there was no contest. But she needed to set this right before she had any chance of saying to Amy what she needed to say.

She found him easily enough in the art studio. School had been out for a couple of hours and the campus was a ghost town. As she entered the room he looked up casually, then did a double take and stopped the hammering of the rebar he was working on. "Karma! Hey!" He took a step towards her but her reflexes caused her to take a step back, stopping him in his tracks. His face was a mixture of understanding and hurt. The latter cut her like a knife. He was a good guy and because of her, he had been caught up in her mistake. She needed to make things right.

The journey over had given her time to clear her thoughts and arrange them in a way that finally made sense. It was incredible how things had become so clear, when only an hour ago her entire existence seemed hopelessly doomed. She would wear the Kale suit for eternity as payment for her Mom's gentle nudging towards the truth.

She looked mournfully around the room and gave a sad smile. "This room seems to hold all the things I have done wrong recently." Liam frowned and took a step back. She realized a moment too late what she had said and put her hands up in a gesture of apology. "I don't mean that you were a mistake or I regret anything. Well I do… But not… God I am messing this up so bad. Ok, do over?"

Liam nodded slowly and sat back against the workbench. His brow still furrowed.

"I'm sorry Liam. For everything. I got carried away in this crazy fantasy that I could have everything. Be popular, have the hot guy at school and be the center of attention. But it took that fantasy coming true to make me realize that everything I really wanted, was something I already had. Saturday night, when you kissed Amy, I got so confused. Then angry. I thought it was because you were kissing another girl, then it became because Amy was kissing you and now I realize it was because she wasn't kissing me… "

Liam licked his lips and closed his eyes, his face a mask of sadness. "I never wanted to come between you two. I mean, Amy clearly loves you more than anyone on the planet. She'd do anything for you. And at first I just wanted to make out with a lesbian. But then I kinda fell for you. You are awesome. I guess I thought I could have it all too. Trouble is, Amy is pretty amazing too. And hurting her, so I could get what I want is a dick move. So I totally get it, we are done. Right?" Karma nodded in agreement. It hurt, but not as much as she had thought it might. "We can still be friends though right? I mean, you are still awesome. And ok, so we won't be hooking up anymore. But I'd still like to know you. If that's cool?"

Karma smiled and nodded once more. "I think we can work something out."

They both laughed, a casual laugh that signaled the end of something that she had once stepped over her best friend to get to. In retrospect, the hurt it had caused wasn't worth the pleasure she had gained.

"Are you and Amy ok now? I mean the past couple of days she has been walking around here like a ghost."

Karma's heart cramped as she pictured the figure of Amy, a shadow in the halls. "No. But we will be."

In two strides, Liam had closed the gap between them and had wrapped his arms around her. "I really am sorry. I hope you guys can get back to your happy place soon."

She hugged him back weakly and stepped back. She nodded slowly and turned to leave. Calling behind her "Thank you Liam." She smiled to herself and laughed. That had to be the easiest breakup in the history of hook up break ups.

It wasn't hard walking away from him now. It was clear in her mind where his place was. A friend. Her dream now lay in Amy's arms. That was where she belonged and that was were she had to fight to be. Even if it meant humiliating herself to get there.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

_"All of these lines across my face__  
__Tell you the story of who I am__  
__So many stories of where I've been__  
__And how I got to where I am…"_

Amy squeezed her eyes tighter. Hoping that whoever was blaring their music outside would stop soon so that she could go back to sleep and fall into blissful dreams, where Liam magically disappeared from that motel room, leaving her alone with Karma. She had surprised herself with just how vivid her imagination could be. And how agile she was in that imagination.

_"But these stories don't mean anything__  
__When you've got no one to tell them to__  
__It's true, I was made for you."  
_  
Seriously whoever was listening to the chick music outside needed to go to hell. This was the last thing she needed to hear when her world was falling apart around her. Grabbing a pillow she forced it over her face and let out a silent scream, which turned into a real shriek of alarm as the pillow was yanked from her face.

"Honey, now I know that you and Karma are having a fight… and part of me is glad that you are maybe ending this … phase… But if Karma is going to stand on our lawn singing her heart out and telling all the neighbors that my daughter is a l..l..lesbian, I'd appreciate it if you try and get her to pack it up before my co workers get here and turn it into a local interest story…" Farrah was staring down at her daughter with flushed cheeks and a look of embarrassment on her face.

Karma? That's Karma? What the?!

Amy shot up from her bed and threw up the blinds on her window. Sure enough, Karma was stood in the middle of the lawn, with her guitar and a small crowd of entertained neighbors. The crowd didn't seem to phase her, but when Amy appeared at the window she seemed to falter. Still she continued on, some of the neighbors mouthing the lyrics along with her and clinging to their spouses or gardeners.

_"You see the smile that's on my mouth__  
__It's hiding the words that don't come out__  
__And all of my friends who think that I'm blessed__  
__They don't know my head is a mess"_

Karma paused for a moment and smiled warmly up at Amy, who felt her heart leap up into her throat and begin to choke her.

_"No they don't know who I really am__  
__And they don't know what I've been through__  
__Like you do, and I was made for you…"_

Amy felt her mother appear at her shoulder and yelp. "Oh sweet baby jesus, she is starting a damn concert out there. Amy, sort this out now before Bono shows up and starts pan handling!"

Amy's legs felt like lead as she left the window and made for the stairs. Her head was spinning. Three days with no word and now Karma is on the lawn singing her heart out about love? Amy had no idea what to expect when she opened the front door. But she was pretty sure that if this was another Karma stunt to be popular and make Liam like her, she might have to murder her best friend and claim it was self defense.

As she neared the door, she realized that the singing had stopped. Did this mean that Karma had taken her window departure as a sign to leave? Or was she stood out front with the school news paper, ready for another moment of High School fame?

When she had steeled herself to open the door, she could see no camera's in sight and most of the crowd who had formed behind Karma were starting to drift back to their homes. Clearly thinking that the show was over. Karma on the other hand stood resolute in the spot where moments ago she had been singing like an angel. The irony was, Amy didn't even like that song. That had changed the second it became Karma's cover.

Amy stood sheepishly on the porch. Unsure of what she was supposed to do. This all felt a little surreal. She had made a massive mistake agreeing to that threesome and yet Karma was the one stood on the grass looking apologetic. Amy wasn't sure that Karma had ever been apologetic for anything. At least not so sincerely as she was now.

Footsteps on the stairs and a small cough brought Amy out of her own thoughts enough to find her voice. "Uh… You should come in. Mom is scared it's going to turn into Live Aid out here."

Karma smiled a smile so radiant that Amy felt her knee's buckle. If she hadn't been leaning on the porch she would have collapsed completely. Karma picked up her guitar and made her way up towards the house. Her confidence beginning to falter the closer she got to Amy.

By the time they were both in the entry way of the house, neither were able to look at one another. It was one of the most uncomfortable experiences of Amy's life. Only narrowly behind the time in 5th grade when Karma convinced her that no one would notice if she had sat in chocolate. But everyone did and she spent the rest of the year with an unfortunate toilet based nickname.

"So…" they both said in unison. An awkward giggle followed from both until they noticed Amy's Mom trying too hard not to listen, while listening intently. Amy nodded her head towards her room, and Karma followed as Amy led the way.

Once the door had closed behind them, Amy became acutely aware of how small her room was. 37 square feet bigger than Lauren's felt like 300 square feet smaller than a broom closet at the moment. Chewing on her lip Amy searched for words, anything that would make this less uncomfortable. But nothing came to mind. She could see that Karma was looking for the same tactic, while looking around at the room as though it was the first time she had ever been here.

Horror struck Amy as she realized that her light, airy room had become a dark pit of misery the past few days, with food containers strewn around and tear soaked tissues making a new carpet layer. She was relieved that she had at least showered for school. That would just be humiliating for Karma to show up and find Swamp Thing living where Amy used to be.

"Sorry about the mess." Amy said weakly, while trying to kick underwear underneath her bed with a lack of subtlety only Amy could manage.

"It's fine. My room hasn't fared much better." Amy made a move to sit on the bed but lept up suddenly as a fork from a concealed microwave meal made contact with her leg."

"Shit! Sorry!" Amy made a grab for it at the same time Karma had moved to shift it. Their hands connected for the briefest of seconds before Amy recoiled. But in that second she felt as though electricity had shot through her body, igniting every nerve and muscle.

Karma stopped trying to make a perch on the bed and took a step towards Amy. Amy felt like a trapped animal. Not sure if she were about to be rewarded or punished. Her heart was racing faster than her brain could take and she began to feel faint.

Soft hands took hold of hers and she realized that she had her eyes closed. She was in full panic mode, until she opened her eyes and saw Karma inches away from her face, smiling softly.

"Stop, just stop…"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7. 

Seeing Amy shivering, with panic in her eyes made things clearer for Karma. She didn't want Amy to be scared of anything, least of all her. So come what may, right here, she would lay everything out on the table and hope that her Mother was right about Amy's feelings for her. If she was wrong, she would lose her best friend, but at least Amy would be free. She wouldn't need to be afraid of Karma anymore.

She held Amy's hands gently, taking comfort in the fact that Amy hadn't pulled away. She was still shaking like a leaf, but she hadn't pulled away.

"Stop apologizing Amy. There is nothing you have to apologize for. I'm the one that needs to beg forgiveness. This is all my fault." Amy looked confused, but didn't respond. "I made you pretend to be my girlfriend. I made you 'come out' to your Mom and go through all the crazy with her, when you didn't need to. And as for the whole threesome thing, I don't think I can ever apologize enough for that. I was totally out of line. All through this I have been thinking about me. And not about you and what you have sacrificed for me."

Amy's eyes were filling with tears now, not happy "Yay I am getting my friend back" tears. Sorrow filled ones. It became too much for her and she slipped to the floor, letting her hands fall from Karma's.

Taking a deep breath Karma tried to get her thoughts back in line to continue. She sat down beside Amy, turning to face her. Unsure if she was permitted to comfort Amy with a hug, she went again for holding her hands, that had been acceptable before.

"Every mistake, has been mine to make and I hurt you in doing it. I am the worst best friend in the world. While you are the best. You did everything for me. And I was too blind to see it. I've been blind to a lot of things."

If Karma had been looking at anyone else, she would have missed the almost imperceptible flicker of Amy's eyes. But she knew this woman, she knew everything about her. Including her tells. And Karma was sure she had hit on something that Amy had been keeping from her.

"Amy, I wanted Liam." Again a flicker, but this time Karma knew this was Amy wincing. "I wanted him because I thought he was what I was supposed to want. The cool, hot guy." Amy's eyes had grown cold. But still she didn't speak. "I wanted him for all the wrong reasons. That wasn't fair to him. And it wasn't fair to you."

Amy shifted slightly and whispered "He makes you happy."

Karma couldn't control a laugh that escaped. She let go of Amy's hands and brought her own up to cradle Amy's face, turning it towards her. "No. You make me happy. You always have."

Karma was staring into eyes that held more hope and sadness than her heart could take. She couldn't stop now. "It's over with Liam. He was great and we have agreed to be friends. But he isn't what I want. And I'm pretty sure you don't want him to be what I want."

The faintest smile brushed over Amy's lips. It was torture not to kiss them but Karma knew that this couldn't be her move. She would say her final piece and then it would be Amy's move. Amy's decision was what would decide her future.

"The only good thing to come from all of this was that the illusion was washed away when you kissed me the other night. It was different from before. It was real… Like, really real. I saw you for the first time. A lot more of you than before. You looked incredible by the way… But when you kissed me, I felt you in that kiss. Or I thought I did. Then I saw Liam kiss you and I freaked. It was like he was taking something that was mine and I didn't like it. And you kissed him back and I felt like I had found you and lost you all in one minute. I'm sorry, I had this whole speech in my head and it's not coming out as movie romantic as I planned."

"Your plans never work. You should stop planning."

Karma couldn't believe how melodious Amy's voice was. So soft and tender, yet teasing and playful. She was smiling at her, a weak smile that showed she was beginning to understand that this wasn't an end but a beginning.

"I should totally stop planning, I suck at it. I promise, from now on you do the plans. It's your show, your rul…"

Her sentence was cut short by the softest lips on earth laying upon hers. Amy's arms were around her neck, fingers trailing through her hair. It was like heaven had descended upon her. She could feel the wetness of Amy's tears on her cheeks, the salty taste of them falling on her tongue as she gently pressed it against Amy's. Begging for permission to take their tender embrace deeper. Instead of receiving that permission however, Amy pulled away, looking shocked and somewhat embarrassed.

"Crap, I'm sorry. I keep on doing that. Lunging at girls and laying it on them. It's a bad habit. I mean you never said whether you wanted that, or what we are or aren't. I'm over thinking again aren't I…. Rambling? I have no idea what I'm doing…"

Karma raised an eyebrow and cocked her head to the side. "Girls? Just how many girls have you been 'laying it on'?"

Amy paled and squirmed. " I guess if we are being all honest here… Ok, so I may have let Shane take me to a lesbian coffee shop so that I could see if I was just attracted to you or if it was a whole… lifestyle revelation thing…"

Karma blushed and chewed her lip, then laughed softly, running a finger across Amy's jaw line. "And?"

"It's you. It's always been you." Amy was blushing now and Karma felt her heart flutter in response. Amy really was perfect. Karma just had been blind to it. But now, here she was in all her glory and things were going better than Karma could have hoped.

"So if I asked you to be my girlfriend, for reals. Would I need to go to a lesbian coffee shop and lunge at you to make that happen?" Karma was smirking now at Amy's obvious embarrassment. It really was too cute.

Amy looked up, her eyes wide, then suddenly softening. Almost seductive. It was such a dramatic change that Karma could barely believe that it was possible from a person such as Amy. Innocent, sweet Amy. The look she gave Karma now, made Karma glad that she was already seated or she may have fallen to the floor.

It was Karma's turn to feel like a cornered animal as Amy leaned towards her slowly, a tigress stalking prey. It was a thrill unlike anything Karma had ever known. There was the faintest hint of hesitation in Amy's eyes, but it was a mere shadow compared to the look of need, craving and desire that Amy was sending Karma's way. This was an Amy that Karma had never seen. One that Karma hoped she would see a lot more of.

Amy was over her now, Karma pushed back onto her elbows, almost to the floor. Blonde hair fell over them both like a curtain, shielding them from the world. Karma could hardly breathe. She had never felt such incredible anticipation before. If Amy didn't kiss her soon, she may well stop breathing entirely. However, before Amy could give Karma the vital kiss of life that she needed, Amy's bedroom door flew open.

"Amy this is an intervention! You need to get up, stop crying and get your life back together!" Shane was nodding in agreement with Lauren. Both seemed to be dressed like Project Runway attacked them with a glittery baseball bat.

It took them both a second to realize that Amy wasn't on her bed, but laying frozen on top of Karma in the corner of her room, arms wrapped around Karma's waist and a clear look of unfulfilled lust in her eyes.

Lauren shrieked and spun on her heels, fleeing the room. Shane stood for a moment and rolled his eyes. "Clearly we need to arrange some sort of sock on the door system in this house…"


End file.
